New Year's in New Orleans
by LitLover 101
Summary: Sequel to "Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas." It's New Year's and it's time for Madenzoline to bring the party down to New Orleans. This is going to be a New Year celebration that no one forgets
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own _The Vampire Diaries_ TV show. That honor goes to Julie Plec and Kevin Williamson.**

**Hello, my lovely readers. This story is brought to you by Alexis2106, ParaVis, Gams2000 and a Guest reader who wanted to see the possible sequel to "Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas." I hope that you enjoy the first chapter because the next one won't be posted until after New Year's. On with the show…**

Chapter 1: Just NO!

"No," Caroline continued to say as Enzo pestered her all the way back to her dorm room. Damon had dropped Caroline off and Enzo insisted on coming with her. "No, Enzo. I am not going to New Orleans!" Caroline snapped as she pulled out clothes from her drawers. She could not believe that he was insisting that they go down there.

"What are you so afraid of, Gorgeous?" Enzo inquired, sitting down on her bed and grinning at her. "Thought you would want to see the man that I reminded you of. Although I'm sure I'm much more attractive."

Caroline turned to pin Enzo with a nasty glare. Placing her hands on her hips, she opened her mouth. "Enzo, my reasons for not wanting to go there are mine. And you're not more attractive," she muttered the last bit as she turned back to her dresser.

Chuckling, Enzo rolled his eyes toward the ceiling. "Fine. What do you suggest that we do? Go to the Grill and have a party waiting for the Mystic ball to drop, or whatever it is you people do? Or do you want to go to the Salvatores for a rousing bit of pin the tail on the jackass with the younger brother?" Enzo inquired with twinkling eyes.

Rolling her eyes, Caroline whirled around to close her suitcase. "Shut up, Enzo," she ordered her friend before grabbing her suitcase and heading toward the door.

Before Caroline could reach the doorknob, she found herself face to face with Enzo. "You know the more you avoid a problem, the worse it gets," he told her seriously while leaning against the door.

"I have enough problems. I don't need more. Now move! I need to get back to the hospital," Caroline snarled, shoving Enzo with a one arm, holding on to the suitcase with the other.

Enzo didn't budge an inch. "You're going to the hospital? For what? So that you can sit around and wait to see if your mother passes? Just compel a nurse to keep an eye on her. I'm sure you can spend some time doing something other than driving your mother mad."

Narrowing her eyes, Caroline shook her head. "I was not driving my mom insane. And I resent that implication. Now, get out of the way!"

The older vampire didn't move an inch until Caroline's phone began to ring and then he simply shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "Planning on answering that?" he inquired with an amused look.

Caroline glowered up at Enzo sourly as she pulled her phone out from her purse. "Hello?"

"Caroline. You need to come over. Right now," Matt said quickly.

"Over where?" Caroline replied as she looked at Enzo, her confusion evident.

"The Salvatore Boarding House," Matt stated. "That Kai dude, who Damon and Bonnie were stuck in hell with, kidnapped Elena. I guess he's holding her hostage until Damon hands Jo over to him. But Damon, Ric and Stefan have some kind of plan to stop him.

"We'll be there soon," Caroline said, hanging up her phone. She waited for Enzo who took a step to the side before opening the door for her. If they hurried they should be able to get there is less than thirty minutes.

Matt looked around at Damon, Ric and Stefan. None of them looked happy. Damon had been yelling at Kai for ten minutes straight before hanging up. Stefan who had been the one to answer the phone looked almost as angry. Ric had come over within fifteen minutes of the time that Damon had called him. Now, they just had to wait for the others. "We're not giving him Jo," Ric said with a frown as Damon glared back at him.

"Oh, well, gee. Thanks, buddy. So glad that Elena means less to you than some woman that you've known for zero time," Damon snapped back.

"Stop!" Stefan ordered the two. "This is not the time to argue. What we need is to wait for the others to show up. Then we will deal with Kai. Alright?"

Damon shook his head as he walked away to fill his empty glass. "Yeah, let's sit around and wait for the cavalry to come," he muttered sarcastically.

Sitting on one of the couches, Matt felt uncomfortable as they waited when Caroline and Enzo entered the room. "Hey," he called, causing everyone to glance up.

"What's the plan?" Enzo asked Damon who shook his head.

"We're waiting for some witches to show up to save the day. Is that great? Sit around and wait," Damon growled.

"Well, it beats walking in there and getting very dead since Kai has all that Traveler magic," Alaric snapped at his friend whose lips curled backward in a killer grin, laced with no humor. "And if someone had been paying attention when they were on babysitting duty none of this would be happening now," Alaric continued.

"Yeah, that's right," Damon yelled. "Blame me. 'Cause it's always fun to play the 'Blame Damon for Everything that Ever Goes Wrong Game?' Why is it that Bonnie is stuck in hell? Because Damon got sent back. Why is it that Stefan can't have a normal life? 'Cause Damon will find a way to ruin it for him. Why is it that Enzo has chronic anger issues? 'Cause I left him to burn to death. Why is it that Caroline can't find happiness with a guy? Could it be because she just sucks at dating? No! It's cause she dated me! Sorry. Sorry. Sorry! Now let's save Elena before I go outside and have an existential crisis, again?!"

"Did anyone order three powerful witches?" Liv called drily as she walked into the room with Luke, Jo and Tyler.

"Yeah, minus the werewolf," Damon replied with a smirk as Ric glowered at him and Matt smiled at Tyler who nodded back. It was nice to be around his friend even if the circumstances sucked.

"Too bad. I come wherever she goes," Tyler informed Damon while taking Liv's hands.

"How sweet," Damon snapped at him. "Now, here's the plan," he began as Matt sat back and hoped that this did not involve him dying in some gruesome manner. Yeah, he had the founder's ring. But that didn't really mean anything. When Damon was finishing, he looked around the room. "If anyone wants out, now, then I suggest you go because this is going to get ugly." No one left the room. "Good. Let's go."

Entering the high school where so many mind numbingly horrible events had ended in either the death or near death of himself or his friends, Damon led the march forward. He was told to come alone. Damon wasn't one for following orders. Keeping his eyes and ears open for the sneaky little bastard known at Malakai Parker, Damon felt better that Stefan and Ric were flanking him. They would stop at a certain point and he would go on his own, but there were a number of allies in the building. If Kai pulled something stupid they were waiting for him.

Jerking the doors open to the gymnasium, Damon found Kai shooting hoops in an old Mystic Falls High T. 'What the hell, was he trying to relive his misspent youth?' Damon thought irritably.

"Right on time," Kai called without turning to look at Damon. "Want to play some one on one?"

Damon sped across the floor and jerked the punk off his feet. "Look, Kai, you'll have to excuse me but I'm not in the mood for your bullshit and this is not a social call."

No more were the words out of Damon's mouth than Kai had him on the floor gasping in pain. "Now, Damon, I was trying to be nice. But if you want to get down to business, why don't you tell me where my sister is? Josette?" Kai shouted. "Where are you?"

"I'm right here, Kai," Jo replied as she marched into the room, followed by Liv and Luke.

"Ah, there you are. And you brought Olivia and Lucas. That makes it so much better so that I don't have to track them down," Kai told Jo who glared at him. When he came toward her the Wonder Twins joined hands and began to chant. Kai bumped into an invisible barrier. "Nice work. But not quite good enough. You see I recently came into some cool new powers. Want to see what I can do now?" Kai inquired. He began to chant when Caroline walked up behind him and stabbed him through his carotid artery with a pencil.

"That was for Bonnie," Caroline snarled. Stabbing him through the back, she growled, "And that is for Elena."

Kai sank to his knees. "You're going to have to do a lot better than that if you want to kill me," he told them with a grin.

"We don't want to kill you," Jo told her brother.

"We want to make you suffer," Stefan added as he appeared with a blow torch.

Kai put his hands up. "Okay, okay. I give up. Not that I'm opposed to being set on fire so that I will have even more of a reason to kill you when I get out of here, but I think that maybe you could stop now since Jo's here and I don't really need the rest of you." Everyone stopped what they were doing when Kai and Jo disappeared.

"Damon," Elena cried as Alaric looked around frantically for his girlfriend.

"Jo," Ric yelled. "Where is she? This is not part of the plan!" he cried.

Just as Damon opened his mouth to reply an angry woman appeared in the doorway. She lifted her hands as she strode through the doors with Jeremy Gilbert beside her. Her chanting was filling the room. "Ancestors, here my plea! Make the unseen seen!" she screamed as Kai appeared with his hand around Jo's throat. Waving a hand, the woman sent Jo flying in Ric's direction.

"Who the hell are you?" Kai demanded as he looked around him. Touching another barrier, he rolled his eyes. "Oh, come on! Find a new trick!"

"This is a new trick," Damon replied as he smirked at the angry witch who was making her way toward the barrier. "This is a vampire. Who was once a witch. And more importantly, this is Bonnie's mommy. You two kids play nice now," he called to Kai who did not look smug anymore. "P. S. That is Bonnie's boyfriend. How lucky are you that you get to spend time with two people on the planet who hate your guts, other than your dad, who is on his way as we speak? Have a happy New Year!"

Waiting outside the gym, Enzo was waiting for a good fight to begin. He knew what the signal for him to join the fray was. It was Caroline screaming. When he didn't hear that sound, he groaned. "Is this as boring as I think it is, or is just me?" he asked.

Matt looked at him from his position leaning against the opposite wall, "We've had more exciting times like the time that Klaus -"

"Matt, shut up!" Caroline yelled as she came out of the gym with Damon and Elena walking behind her.

"Ready to go?" Enzo asked Damon who nodded.

"Go. Go where?" Elena asked Damon who forced a smile.

"It's a surprise," Damon told her before attempting to pull her down the hall but she refused to move.

"They're going to New Orleans," Caroline stated drily with her arms folded over her chest. "First, they dragged me to Duke. Now, they want to go to Louisiana? Seriously?"

"Maybe it would be a good thing to go. Just for the holiday," Elena argued as Caroline looked at her like she was insane.

"No. I mean no way," Caroline shook her head. "You can go. But I'm not."

"Come on, Caroline. Your mom will be fine. I have a nurse compelled to see to her every whim and to slip a little of my blood into her system every twenty-four hours. Something happens, we'll be back before she wakes," Damon told Caroline who rolled her eyes.

"There is nothing stopping you, Caroline. Except you," Matt added. Enzo had to admit that Matt wasn't so bad after all. He did have the good sense to figure out which side to take in this argument. "Besides someone has to make sure that I don't get turned or eaten by someone and Elena can only do so much."

Caroline sighed heavily. "Fine. But I swear that next time I pick the holiday vacation spot," she said, waving a finger in her friends' directions.

"Yes," they answered.

Falling into step with his friend, Enzo watched Caroline's face out of the corner of his eye. Deny it all she wanted, she looked excited. Oh, this was going to be interesting. He wondered whether he would like New Orleans. After being locked up all those years almost anything would be better. "What's the first thing you're going to do when you get there?" he asked Caroline conversationally while Damon, Elena and Matt chattered away.

"Lock myself in my hotel room until it's time to go home," Caroline told him.

"Uh huh," Enzo just wondered how long that would last.

**Thanks for faving, following, reading and reviewing. Hit the review button like it will spew out hundred dollar bills, please! **

**Peace,**

**Jessica**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, my lovely readers. Okay, well it's sometime after New Year's but that does not mean the story is over and we will see when I get another update up again. (I'm trying to not make promises that I can't keep when writer's block rears its unhappy head.) On with the show… **

Chapter 2: New Orleans, Here We Come

Matt had to admit that this might be one of the best ideas that Damon, (or was it Enzo), whatever, came up with. He was feeling mighty good after drinking far too much champagne after Damon compelled some nice people that they wanted to stay in Virginia for New Year's. Yes, first class was the way to go. The last time that he had been this pampered was back when Rebekah Mikaelson had whisked him off for a round the world trip. He wondered how Bekah was.

The last time Matt saw Rebekah, she had dug him up from a grave. That had been a frightening day. But it wasn't so bad when they got to have some time to talk. Just talk. Apparently she had met someone else in New Orleans. Or he should say she reunited with someone old. She didn't go into too much detail which was a relief. Matt was just satisfied that she was happy.

"Watch where you're walking, mate," Enzo ordered Matt when he ran into the irritable British vampire.

"I was," Matt protested before smiling widely. "Man, I love traveling with you."

Enzo began to chuckle. "You're thoroughly pissed, aren't you?"

"No, I went earlier," Matt replied, feeling confused when Enzo began to laugh loudly.

"What's so funny?" Elena asked as Caroline headed over to collect her suitcase with Damon who was examining the other travelers.

Smiling, Matt wrapped an arm around Elena's shoulders. "I love traveling. And I love all of you, too," he informed Elena who began to giggle.

"Matt, how much did you have on the plane?" Elena exclaimed as she looked at Enzo who shrugged.

"Who had what?" Caroline asked with a frown as she joined them. She folded her empty arms while Damon yawned.

"Matt's drunk," Elena told her with another giggle. "Why is Damon carrying your luggage?"

"'Cause he's her bitch," Matt announced which caused everyone else to laugh except for Damon who glowered at them.

"Better watch it, Donavon, unless you'd like to go home minus one less appendage," Damon threatened Matt who simply smiled back at him. Before Damon could run from him, Matt embraced him in a warm hug.

"It is so good to have you back. I don't think I said that yet," Matt told the vampire who looked both repelled and somewhat nauseous as Matt patted him on the back before letting go. This left Matt to ponder if vampires vomited.

"Let's get out of here. I think the airport security people think we're up to no good," Damon told them.

Enzo grinned. "Aren't we?"

Damon smirked. "Of course. Just not what they think. I want to see what kind of rental car I can get."

"Can't we just get a cab?" Elena asked him, her feet moving toward the exit.

"But I wanted a car," Damon whined.

Placing his hand to his mouth, "I think I'm going to be sick." Wrapping an around Matt, Caroline started to giggle as Matt leaned against her for support. "I'm really beginning to appreciate them as a couple."

"I think you're drunk," Caroline replied with another giggle.

Trying to look offended, Matt shook his head slowly back and forth. "Me? I'm not drunk. Now Enzo, he's probably drunk. Or maybe Damon, Damon's always drunk."

"I'm completely sober," Damon said with a triumphant grin after compelling some poor sap out of his rental car. When everyone in the group stared at him for a long period of time, he relented. "Okay. I may have had a drink or two on the plane."

"And from his flask," Elena added while Damon rolled his eyes.

"That doesn't count," Damon protested as he led the group toward the airport entrance.

"I'm shot gun," Matt cried out causing the others to laugh at him.

"Matt, you really need to drink some water," Caroline told her friend who grinned at her happily.

"I love you, Care," Matt announced causing Enzo to smirk at the quarterback.

"And that will get you nowhere, mate," Enzo informed Matt with a light slap on the back that caused Matt to stumble slightly.

Now it was Damon's turn to laugh. "On the contrary, my good friend, loving Caroline used to get Matt all kind of places that you're never going to go to… I think."

"Damon!" Elena shouted, slapping Damon on the arm.

Enzo looked like he was trying to process the idea of Matt and Caroline as Caroline stared off into space while Matt swayed back and forth. Eventually he spoke again, "So, you and the village idiot?" he asked Caroline who shrugged.

"We were in high school. I was human. And, for the record, Matt is not an idiot," Caroline retorted with a glare directed at Enzo.

Shouldering his bag, Enzo muttered under his breath, "Could have fooled me if he let you get away."

"Let it go," Matt sang cheerfully. "Let it go!" He only stopped when Damon threatened to rip his liver out and feed it to him minus salt.

"Damon, that is disgusting," Elena informed her boyfriend, or ex-boyfriend or however that was working out for the two of them.

Matt was still unclear on their status as of that time. Maybe he should check their Facebook pages. 'Did Damon even have a Facebook page?' he wondered as he sat back in the passenger seat and began to fiddle with the radio. Finding the woman with the name that he could not pronounce, or maybe it was the odd one of that show with the kids who sang and cried at lot singing his favorite song. "Let it go!" came over the speakers while Damon growled out a string of profanity that made Matt blush.

"One more time with that damned song and I will feed you to Enzo," Damon warned Matt who smiled back at him.

"I do eat not anyone with a lower IQ than I have. I am a strong believer in you are what you eat," Enzo snapped with a scowl.

Caroline groaned, "Would you please stop moping about my having dated Matt. It's not like it's your business who I've been with." Slumping in her seat, beside Elena, who was stuck between the fighting friends, Caroline ran a hand through her hair. "Just. Just find someone else to crush on. Elena's single. Right, Elena?"

"No. Not single," Elena protested, looking at Damon for a moment before looking out the windshield.

"And who are you dating?" Damon countered with a look of dismay.

"No one. Not yet. I mean I think I will be as soon as the two of us have time to talk about things," Elena began when Damon cut her off.

"I hope you two are very happy together," Damon told Elena before turning a corner. "I need a drink. Anybody else want a drink?"

"Yes," Matt said.

"Not you," Damon snapped at Matt who felt unhappy since they were obviously going to a bar and he wasn't allowed to come, too. "Does this mean that I have to stay in the car like the family dog?"

"Yes," Enzo answered.

"No," Caroline said loudly, throwing a glare Enzo's way who ignored her, getting out of the car.

Moaning loudly, Caroline got out of car while Matt waited for her to get past him so he didn't hit her with the door. He forgot that Elena had yet to get out and hit her in the stomach with the door. "Elena, I am so sorry," Matt began immediately feeling sober as he placed a hand on Elena's shoulder. Elena had her hand on her stomach and was about to say that she fine when Damon slammed Matt over the hood of the car.

"You freakin' idiot. What in the hell were you thinking?" Damon growled.

"Damon, stop it. I'm fine," Elena cried out as she glared at Matt who was fearing for his life which was nothing unusual for him when he spent time with this group. "Damon…" Elena called, placing a hand on the male vampire's shoulder who had yet to release Matt.

When Damon let go of Matt with an all too familiar wave of his finger in warning, Matt stood up and tried to not look as shaken as he felt. "Time to drink, yes?" Enzo called, looking around the group with an air of impatience. "First round is on me. Or, rather, it is on," Enzo shoved his hand in his pocket and pulled out a wallet. "Ross Jennings. Thank you, Ross." Pulling the money from the wallet, Enzo tossed the wallet into a trash can.

"You pick pocketed someone?" Caroline asked, looking horrified.

"What? Vampire has to find a way to pay when compulsion is not useful which it isn't always," Enzo replied, striding ahead of the blonde who folded her arms over her chest.

"You've got to excuse Little Miss Morality Police since her mother is a sheriff she thinks she's the law through association or something," Damon informed Enzo causing Caroline to elbow him. "Besides she's judgy just like her lil' pals. Little judgy clique." Damon continued when Elena smacked him on the arm at the same time that Caroline did. "And they're aggressive, too. Hey, Quarterback, how did you ever survive growing up with these two?"

"I drank a lot," Matt informed Damon. "Now, if I promise to not sing can I have a drink?"

"If you promise that you'll ride to wherever we end up staying on the roof of the car," Damon replied causing the two females in his company to slap him again. "Stop. Hitting. Me!" he demanded, glaring at Elena and then Caroline.

"Stop being such a dick," "Caroline ordered when they found a bar and she strode ahead of Enzo, elbowing him for good measure while dragging Elena along by the sleeve of her coat. "Lady's first."

"Provided that there are any in attendance," Enzo muttered receiving yet another glare from Caroline.

Matt was about to enter the bar behind Damon, Enzo, Elena and Caroline when Caroline came out looking flushed. "Wrong place. It's not even a bar. I think it's like a sandwich shop or something. Let's keep looking," she told the group while Elena was trying to peer over hers shoulder.

"What is it that you don't want us to see in there, Blondie?" Damon demanded as Caroline tried to push the group away from the doors to no avail.

"Smells like a bar," Enzo said, sniffing the air, shoving past Caroline, he entered. "Looks like one, too. Sorry, beautiful, but it looks like we're going in after all."

Caroline looked horrified as Elena walked in after Enzo followed by Matt. Five seconds later, Matt noticed Caroline being dragged into the bar by Damon. "No, I don't want to. You can't make me," she was protesting quietly, beating on Damon's chest with balled fists.

"It's for your own good. Time to face your demons. Or a demon. Take your pick. Coming, Matt, or are you going to just stand there and gawk?" Damon was staring at Matt through narrowed eyes while Elena and Enzo found a table to observe the drama.

"Uh, what are we doing?" Matt asked Damon as the vampire dragged Caroline across the room. Then he caught sight of the back of the man's head. "I don't think that's a good idea…"

"Sure it is. Trust me," Damon replied as he continued to pull Caroline along who was digging her heels into the floor. "Come on, Caroline. You know you want to talk to him."

Supposing that it was the sound of Damon's voice evoking Caroline's name was what caused the man to turn with a wide smirk on his stool, Matt felt his stomach twist painfully. "Hello, Damon. Matthew," the man said, his eyes barely moving toward either of them; he was far too focused on Caroline. "Hello, love, how good of you to come for a visit," he murmured.

"Hi, Klaus," Caroline whispered, yanking away from Damon. "Buy me a drink." Without another word, Caroline claimed the seat next to the smirking hybrid. Matt hoped Caroline didn't piss Klaus off like she tended to do because he would like to go home after this trip with his spleen intact.

**Thank you to everyone who has faved, followed, read and/or reviewed. **

**Answers to reviews: **

**Guest: Thank you for reviewing. **

**Gams2000: You're welcome. Enzo is a great friend depending on what he's focused on at that moment. You will definitely see Klaroline, Mazo friend moments** **and lots of craziness. I will try to. **

**AnneMarie2106: There will probably some Mabekah/Rebel in there somewhere. I'm playing this out a little more slowly than the first story so you'll see the New Years' kisses probably somewhere toward the end and I have no idea where the end will be. I'm not a big fan of Jolaric and Alaric was upset about Elena but he has so much bad luck with women and he was scared of losing another one. Thanks. **

**ObsessWithElijah: Yeah, I was wondering if anyone would wonder about that. Abby can't do much magic on her own but you have to imagine that she's channeling from a group of witches that we can't see because Kai made a few enemies in his time. I might come up with a better explanation as the story progresses. **

**Peace,**

**Jessica**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, my lovely readers. I know this is a weird time to be updating a New Year's tale but I'm trying to work through a ton of updates. On with the show…**

Chapter 3: Some Onr Else's Happy Holiday

Enzo St. John sat across from Elena Gilbert, sipping from a glass of bourbon while their company chatted up a man, who was not as handsome as he was, and he did not care what Gorgeous said to the contrary. "Who's that?" he asked Elena who seemed to finally remember that he was there.

"Oh, that's Klaus. He's a serial killer, generally terrorized us all, and Caroline's totally into him, although she'll _never_ admit it," Elena replied with a smile while playing with the straw in her fruity drink.

"Can I get you a refill?" a young blonde woman asked them, coming to stand by their table, obscuring their view.

"Just one moment, love," Enzo held up a finger, peering around the blonde. He saw Caroline's cheeks turn red before he turned his attention back to the blonde in front of him. "I think I will have another," he said, holding up his glass and smirking up at her.

Elena's gaze moved toward Enzo and the blonde. "_Don't_ even think about it," she muttered under her breath as the blonde moved back behind the bar with his glass.

"I have _no_ idea what you're referring to," Enzo replied innocently. "Let's go." Getting to his feet, he headed over to join the little party by the bar. "Have you forgotten us, mates?"

"No. Not at all. Enzo, meet Klaus. Klaus meet my other best friend, Enzo. Bet you two have a lot to discuss," Damon said with a wicked grin while Caroline shot him a dirty look.

"And how do figure that, Damon?" Klaus inquired with a smirk,

"Oh, Enzo and Caroline have been getting rather _close_ since you split," Damon told the hybrid whose expression closed off.

"Damon!" Elena protested, elbowing him in the ribs. "He's kidding. Caroline friend-zoned Enzo, months ago. She's _super_ single."

Caroline huffed in irritation when Klaus' eyes lit up and a smile appeared on his face. "Well then, shall we have a toast to new friends and old enemies having a quiet holiday?" he asked, picking up his glass and raising it in a toast.

Caroline rolled her eyes and held up empty hands. "Sorry. Looks like I can't."

"Let me rectify that problem," Klaus turned back to the bar where the blonde set Enzo's drink down with a smile. "Camille, be a dear, and fetch my old friends some refreshments," he waved a hand in the direction of Caroline and then cocked his head to indicate Damon and Matt should be included.

"You have friends?" Cami replied in a mock shocked tone as she poured out drinks for the three.

"We prefer to be known as those he did _not_ succeed in killing," Damon told her with a smirk.

"Damon, you know what they say. If you fail…" Klaus watched Damon pick up his drink.

"Think of another cliché," Damon finished, downing his drink while Klaus glowered at him. "Happy New Year's Eve."

"Where are you staying, Caroline?" Klaus inquired, turning his attention to Caroline while Enzo eyed Camille's carotid longingly.

"Around," Caroline replied, knocking back her drink and then slapping the glass on the bar top.

"Slow down, Blondie. You know that you'll just end up naked with him, sooner if you don't pace yourself," Damon teased, causing Caroline to begin to cough.

"I was going to ask you if you'd like to stay with me and my family," Klaus began when Matt piped up.

"Will Rebekah be there?" Matt asked with a hopeful look.

Klaus glowered at Matt. "Yes."

"Cool," Matt smiled back at Klaus before drowning his drink.

"Do you have any other sisters, mate?" Enzo asked and Klaus narrowed his eyes at him.

"What makes you think I would tell you if I did?" Klaus snapped.

"Where I go, my friends follow," Caroline stated, folding her arms over her chest.

Klaus' eyebrows knitted together while Damon nodded with a wide smile. "Ah, yes, I suppose there might be enough room for them. If no one minds staying in the basement. I know it is a bit of a _cliché_, but you could sleep in one of the coffins that my siblings are not occupying at the moment."

"Or you _could_ just let them sleep in the guest bedrooms," Caroline snapped at Klaus who sighed before smiling at her.

"Your wish is my command, love," Klaus said with enough fondness that Enzo had to look away. Lookd like he had lost the battle before it even began when Caroline's lips twisted into a pleased smile. "As long as you don't have a problem with sleeping near a pair of wolves."

"Caroline's done it before," Damon pointed out, which did not please Klaus when he added. "You remember Tyler Lockwood, don't you, Klaus?"

"Damon," Elena sighed, giving him a warning look. Turning to Klaus, she smiled. "Thank you for your offer. We will _happily_ stay with you and your family."

"We _will_?" Caroline and Damon echoed with looks of confusion.

Elena shrugged. "It could be fun."

"It _will_ be," Klaus told them. "Come now. Let's not dawdle here, when you must meet the newest member of my family."

"There are _more_ of you?" Damon couldn't hide his look of disgust.

"Damon!" Caroline and Elena yelled at him.

Enzo chuckled and pulled out a twenty, placing it on top of the bar. "Thanks, Camille. I'm sure we'll see each other again, soon," he told the bartender who smiled while pocketing the twenty.

"Try to stay out of trouble," the blonde replied and then headed off to refill more drinks. Enzo had always had a soft spot for humans since he met Maggie. This little human wasn't Maggie, but she wasn't too bad to look at, and he was lonesome. Since Caroline was not an option, who knew who he'd end up ringing the New Year in with.

Falling into step with Matt, Enzo watched Caroline walk alongside the hybrid like it was the most natural thing in the world, like they were linked by an invisible force. He wished that he had that sort of connection with someone. But, alas, he did not. Not yet. Not like Damon and the _doppleganger_ did. Even while they were bickering, you could see the love, beneath the surface, when they looked at each other.

"You live _here_?" Caroline asked, staring at the massive building in front. "What? Were there not palaces you could rent out?" she snipped.

"No, love. However, if you prefer one, I would have one built for you," Klaus told her and Caroline rolled her eyes before entering the compound. She started to spin around, taking in everything while Klaus watched her with a look of approval. Enzo felt a spike of jealously but pushed it down.

"Whoa. This place is kind of awesome," Matt said, taking it all in. "I can't believe that we're going to be staying here."

"You have got to be _kidding_ me!" Hayley Marshall cried as she strode toward them with a wide eyed baby on her hip. "Klaus, have you lost your _frickin'_ mind?" she demanded.

"Oh, look, a _baby_," Matt cried. "She's _so_ cute. Whose is she?"

"Mine!" Hayley snapped, glaring at them and holding the child closer to her.

"I was feeling thirsty. Thank God someone brought a juice box," Damon said with a grin, showing his fangs.

"Damon!" Elena yelled at him with a look of horror.

"Kidding. I'm just _kidding_," Damon shouted, holding up his hands while Klaus snarled at him, his werewolf side getting the better of him. Now this, Enzo could handle. A good row would really hit the spot.

"Stop this. Whatever it is, right now!" Elijah Mikaelson demanded, moving to stand between Hayley and the rest of the group.

"So he does _exist_," Enzo shook his head with a wide grin. "I always thought the suit-wearing-Original was a fairy tale made up by someone with a lack of imagination. Look at you. May I have an autograph before you rip my lungs out?"

"Wait!" Elena moved in front of Enzo, stopping Elijah in his tracks. "Can we, please, discuss this first? Elijah, I know you're a reasonable man."

Elijah paused, smiling back at Elena. "Ah, Miss Gilbert, it's good to see you again." he greeted her. Damon began to silently mimic Elijah, his face twisting as her repeated the ancient vampire's words. "And, Damon, what do we owe the pleasure to?"

"We're here on vacation," Matt interrupted them, moving closer to Elijah who glanced at him. "Klaus said we could stay here. You know, if that's cool with you. And Rebekah. Is she here by any chance?"

"Yes, she's in her room," Elijah began when Matt took off. "He might have waited long enough for me to give him instructions," he muttered before turning back to the rest of the group.

"There is no way in _hell_ that they're staying here with me and Hope!" Hayley cried, stopping Elijah from continuing with whatever he had planned on saying.

"Then why don't you and mini-me, go chase your tails somewhere else?" Damon suggested, earning a glare from everyone else in the courtyard.

"Why don't you go get _staked_?" Hayley retorted. "Or I could just _bite_ you and you can have some _really_ interesting dreams about your brother and whichever _doppleganger_ you're with this time?"

"It's _so_ great to see you again, Hayley," Caroline snapped.

"Feelings mutual, Caroline," Hayley replied with a sneer.

"Enough!" Elijah thundered, causing everyone to stare at him as he pointed at each of them in turn. "This is a _holiday_. And _those_," he waved at the Mystic Falls Gang. "are Niklaus' guests. We will treat them with respect, until they give us reason not to." He waited for Hayley to protest. Instead of yelling at him, she simply stood, fuming. "Alright then."

"Thank you for that, Elijah. Everyone, meet my daughter, Hope," Klaus told them, smiling at the baby who looked back at them, her curiosity apparent.

"No, there is no God. It _breeds_," Damon moaned while Elena patted him on the shoulder.

"How is that even possible?" Caroline asked, looking from the baby to Klaus.

"Stupid loophole," Hayley told them. When Klaus tried to take Hope, Hayley growled at him. He took the baby anyway and held her out to Caroline. This made Hayley tried to attack Klaus. "Give me _my_ daughter!" she yelled while Elijah wrapped his arms around her waist, pinning her arms to her sides.

"_Our_ daughter, little wolf. Calm down, she won't bite." Enzo was not sure if Klaus was reassuring Hayley that Caroline would not bite her child or if he was reassuring the vampire that the baby would not bite her.

Caroline looked at Hayley and then at the baby. "Hi there," she said, taking the child who cooed at her. "Oh, my, you're are _really_ cute. Hi!" She eased into holding the baby who took hold of one her curls and tugged at it.

"You're a _natural_, love," Klaus commented while Hayley deflated against Elijah. "See, nothing to fret about."

"What in the hell is going on here?" a voice demanded and Klaus' head cocked to the side. "Ah, and here is Hayley's fiancee, Jackson, coming to ruin our joyous holiday."

"Klaus," Elijah warned as he let go of Hayley.

"What are all of these _vampires_ doing here? And who is _she_ and _why_ does she have Hope?" Jackson demanded, moving to stand beside Hayley who glowered at the group.

"She's the one I'm going to feed your heart to when Hayley finds you lacking," Klaus stated with a wide smile.

Jackson snarled, moving toward Klaus when Damon surprised everyone by moving in front of the hybrid. "I'm itching for a good fight. Come on, wolfy. Show me what you got!"

Again, Enzo felt the rush of an impending fight. The wolf moved to meet Damon with a smirk, showing his readiness to take the vampire on when Elijah stepped between the two. "This is a holiday, and there is a peace during this time. Anyone who breaks said peace will have to deal with _me_."

"Oh, come on!" Damon shouted, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Allow me to show you to your room," Klaus said to Caroline who still had Hope.

Moving carefully forward, Caroline stepped in front of Hayley and offered the mother her child. "Here. I'm sorry if you were worried. I would never hurt a baby."

Hayley nodded but held her child closer to her, kissing her forehead and watching the vampires carefully as they made their way up the stairs. Enzo observed Klaus lead Caroline into a bedroom and heard a door shut behind them. "Elena, I hope this room is to your liking," Elijah said, waving at a bedroom to the left. "Will Damon be staying with you?"

"I prefer my own room. Thanks," Damon walked into an empty one and dropped a bag. "This'll do."

"That's _Kol's_ room," Elijah replied.

"Then he won't mind since he's dead and all," Damon replied.

"Not so much," Elijah said.

"No way!" Damon got up and walked across the floor. "Fine. Where am I stuck in?"

"Here," Elijah directed Damon to a room across from Elena's.

Enzo was the last to be given a room which was next to Damon's. He hoped he wouldn't have to listen to make-up sex. Settling his stuff, he walked into the hallway and nearly ran into the angry wolf girl. "Elijah!" she yelled. "I am not sleeping across the hall from a vampire!" The sound of silence and a smirk from Enzo were her answer.

"Don't worry. I don't bite," Enzo told her and she shook her head before stomping off. This might be fun after all.

**Thank you for reading, faving, following and reviewing. **

**Answers to guest review: **

**Guest: Thank you! **

**Peace, **

**Jessica**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, my lovely readers. I'm trying to finish this story up since it's been like forever for a short story. On with the show…**

Chapter 4: What Holiday spirit?

Damon pulled out his phone the minute he closed the door behind him. He dialed Liz' room, back home, bracing himself in case there was bad news. Elena glanced at him while unpacking her things and then his. "And you talk about Caroline," she scoffed, smiling when Damon narrowed his eyes and turned his back on her.

"Hello?" Liz' voice came through the phone line and Damon let out a sigh of relief. There was no way in hell he'd admit to Caroline that he was just as worried about her mom. No way. "Is anyone there because it's very nice to prank call someone in the hospital?"

Damon chuckled. "When has anyone ever mistaken me for a _nice_ person?" he replied, pivoting on one heel, his gaze flicking to Elena who shook her head, a smile on her face.

"No one that I know of," Liz replied drily.

"Ah, that _hurt_. You sound like Ric. Is he checking up on you? I bribed him with a hundred bucks and he _better_ be working for _every_ dime of it." Damon paused, hearing his other friend in the background.

"Is that _Damon_?" Alaric asked Liz.

Liz' voice came out muffled, meaning she placed her hand over the receiver. "Yeah."

"Can I talk to him?" Alaric asked.

Damon smirked when Alaric's voice came over the line. "She's fine. I've been here three times. And Jo's been in more than that. Jeremy's been by. You know that you're not the only one who can bribe people. Caroline apparently offered Jeremy three hundred dollars, which he did not take, but he doesn't have rent to pay, unlike some of us." Ric paused. "And you know, buddy, I think you got me kind of _cheap_."

"So Liz' is doing okay?" Damon skipped over Alaric's complaints to get to the point.

"Yeah. She's doing good," Alaric replied. "Damon, about that money."

"Oh, _yeah_, we'll talk later. I think I hear Elena or Klaus ringing the dinner bell. Got to go." Damon started to hang up when Alaric stopped him.

"_Klaus_?" Alaric's voice rose.

Liz' voice joined his. "Klaus? Where is _Caroline_?" she demanded.

"Tell Liz I've got Caroline covered and not to worry. Bye!" Punching the end call button, Damon widened his eyes at Elena.

Elena started laughing. "You just told Ric that Caroline's hanging out with Klaus in front of her mom. Oh, my God! Damon, you _really_ messed up this time!" She continued to laugh, loudly.

"What's so funny?" a voice called from the doorway.

Damon spun on his heel. "Do you _knock_? And who the hell are _you_?" He narrowed his eyes at the tall, light haired man.

The intruder grinned back at Damon and then Elena. "Seeing as _I_ live here, and you lot are _guests_, I would be a _little_ nicer to me or I'll show you a few tricks I can do now."

"_Kol_?" Elena's body stiffened and her fists balled at her sides.

"Nice to see you again, Elena," Kol grinned, leaning against the doorframe with his arms folded over his chest. "Or it would be if I didn't loathe you _both_. But it is the holiday season so I suppose I can spare your lives. At least until we ring in the New Year."

Damon growled, moving toward Kol, his fangs bared. Suddenly pain sliced through his head and he screamed in pain as Kol held up his hand, a malicious grin on his face, Latin pouring out of his mouth. Leave it to Kol to come back as a blasted witch. Elena moved to help Damon but dropped to her knees as Kol lifted his other hand and she began to scream in pain.

"Enough!" Elijah's voice boomed in the corridor. "Kol, these are our _guests_. Unless they attack you _first_, use due restraint, please. I will _not_ ask you again."

Kol's arms fell to his sides and he turned to his older brother with a mock apologetic look. "I'm sorry, Elijah, I was _bored_. Nik's too busy playing with Caroline and the wolves wanted me to stop pestering them. Then the other vampire ran off somewhere when I tried out a new spell on him."

"_Other_ vampire?" Elijah's eyebrows rose.

"Yeah. About this tall. Black hair. Talks like Nik," Kol said, waving his hands around. "Have no idea where he went off to."

"Great," Damon muttered, looking at Elena.

"Did _you_ hurt him?" Elena demanded, getting to her feet.

"Hurt _who_?" Kol asked, giving Elena an innocent look before grinning broadly. "Oh, _yes_, the one that talks like Nik. I have _no_ idea. He screamed 'Bloody hell!' and then ran off with his tail between his legs."

"I'm going to kill you!" Damon yelled, moving toward Kol when Elijah held up a hand.

"I _really_ wouldn't make another move, Mr. Salvatore. This is _our_ home and harming our brother will be taken as a _violation_ of our peace. Any violation will be met with a _swift_ punishment. I suggest you place your energies into finding your friend before _he_ violates the peace treaty." Elijah stepped aside, pulling Kol out of the room by his shirt collar.

Damon and Elena stepped out of the room, watching Kol warily before walking down the hall. They headed down the stairs and ran into Klaus who was showing Caroline the courtyard.

"And we are planning a party. More of wedding really. Perhaps you would like to accompany me?" Klaus said when Damon walked by him.

Ignoring Klaus, Caroline grabbed Damon by the arm. "What's going on?"

"Enzo's _missing_," Damon snapped.

"_What_?" Caroline's eyebrows rose. "Where did he go?"

"If I knew that, I wouldn't be looking for him, now would I, Blondie?" Damon snapped, widening his eyes at her and scowling.

"Sorry about your missing member. Perhaps I can be of assistance," Klaus began when Caroline started to walk off. "Caroline, my men know this city better than you and your friends."

"Yeah, well, we know Enzo _better_ than _you_ and _your_ _men_," Caroline snapped, not bothering to pause or look back.

"What about Matt? We can't just leave him _here_," Elena cried.

"Rebekah can keep him company," Damon retorted. "Come on."

"Rebekah's indisposed at the moment," Klaus told them, his gaze darkening.

Caroline stopped at the gates, turned and walked back to them, placing her hands on her hips. "What do you mean that 'Rebekah's indisposed?'" Giving Klaus a dark look, Caroline shook her head. "You daggered her again, didn't you?" she demanded.

"No, _Kol's_ got her locked up," Hayley called, coming to stand in the middle of the group. The fiancé came walking up behind her like a lap dog, causing Damon to smirk.

"Maybe you two can sniff for Enzo," Damon suggested. "Should I get a piece of his clothing to help you get his scent."

"_Vampire_," Jackson snarled, moving toward Damon but Klaus stepped in front of Damon.

"Jackson, please, these are _my_ guests. And I would _so_ hate to have to make Hayley a widow before the nuptials." Klaus' grin told Damon how big a lie that was. He felt his own desire to kill raging inside him.

Hayley stepped in between Jackson and Klaus. "Stop! Klaus, _stop_ threatening Jackson. Jackson, go check on Hope."

Jackson gave Klaus one more lethal look before turning around and walking away. "That's a _good_ doggy," Damon called after him when Hayley flashed in front him, gripping him by the throat and lifting him off his feet.

"You're _in_ New Orleans now, Damon, _not_ Mystic Falls, where people take your crap. Remember that," Hayley growled, showing Damon her new set of fangs.

"Baby Hybrid," Damon choked out, laughing. "Now I'm scared. I killed a lot of your kind back home. Don't think I won't do it _again_." He told her, grabbing her wrist and twisting until she cried out in pain.

"Hey!" Caroline shouted, "Seriously! We're on _vacation_! And this is _so_ not helping us find Enzo!" She glared at Damon and Hayley. "You want to kill each other, wait a week; then do it." Stomping off, Caroline headed out of the compound.

Klaus smirked before following Caroline and Damon gave Hayley one more look, gave up and followed Elena who had taken off after their blonde friend and her stalker. He could hear Hayley's snort of derision as she fell into step beside him. "Going somewhere?" he asked her lightly.

"I need a break from _that_," Hayley waved back at the compound.

Damon nodded. "Makes sense. You really marrying that guy?" he questioned her. "Not that I care, you're kind of a bitch."

"Thanks," Hayley sneered. "From you, I'll take that as a compliment."

Damon grinned. "You know, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful bromance, you know, if I didn't _dislike_ you."

"Feelings _more_ than mutual," Hayley snapped. She sniffed the air. "That way," she said. Damon glanced at the corner of Bourbon Street and looked at Elena. She was going the wrong way, trailing behind Caroline and Klaus who in the middle of one of their infamous flirting-insulting-bickering like an old, married human couple arguments that would probably just end in them humping a tree.

"You think we should –" Damon hooked a thumb to indicate the others but Hayley wasn't listening. "Fine. Then. They can catch up with us later."

The angry mama hybrid continued walking down the next street, took another left before stopping. "Shit!" she muttered.

"What?" Damon demanded.

"I lost it," Hayley told him, frowning.

"What do _mean_, you lost it?" Damon snapped, glaring at Hayley who glared back at him.

"I lost the scent. Your friend is _gone_, Damon," Hayley yelled. She turned, moving to go back the way they'd come.

"Uh-uh. No way, sweetheart, let's backtrack, your little wolfy-vampy nose tugged us down this trail and now you're telling me you've got _nothing_? That's _bullshit_. There's got to be _something_. He didn't just up and disappear!" Damon realized he was shouting now.

"I'm telling you that _this_," Hayley pointed at the spot at her feet, "is the _end_ of the trail. And I don't see any damned doors that he could have just waltzed right through. Do _you_?" She waved at their surroundings. They had stopped in the middle of an alleyway. As far as either of them could see, there were only walls of concrete surrounding them.

"Okay." Damon nodded, turning in a slow circle. "Yeah. You'd think this was a dead end. But it _can't_ be. Unless someone vamp-napped Enzo."

"Does he have _any_ enemies in New Orleans?" Hayley asked.

"_No_. He was held prisoner by a mad scientist for most of his time as a vampire and before that, I don't think he'd ever been to New Orleans or much of anywhere," Damon shook his head.

"But do you _know_ that he's never been here. How well do you know this friend of yours, Damon?" Hayley retorted.

"We were locked up for years together. When you've got no one else in the world, you've got a _lot_ of time to get to know someone. Trust me, if Enzo had ever been here, then I _would_ know it." Damon's words sounded more sure than he felt.

"If you say so," Hayley began to feel at the walls.

Damon placed both hands on a piece of concrete, trying to see if anything would budge but finding nothing until something did and he grinned, shoving with all of his strength. A door appeared and Hayley came to stand beside him. "Ladies _first_." Damon held up a hand with a grin.

Hayley sneered and walked through the door. Damon followed her and did not like it when the door slammed shut behind them. "Tell me that's not a _bad_ sign?" he questioned the hybrid.

"It's _not_ a _good_ sign," Hayley retorted, trying to find a way to reopen the door. "Shit. We're _stuck_."

"You're _not_ the only ones," Enzo's voice called from somewhere above them.

"Enzo?" Damon shouted, moving through the tunnel and down the hall.

Hayley hurried after him. "Damon, slow down. It could be a _trap_!" she called.

"How very perceptive of you," a female voice called from somewhere in front of them.

"_Who_ are you?" Hayley snapped, glaring at the girl who stared back at them in a way that said teenage girls weren't what they should be around here.

"I'm Cassie. And you're _precious_ to the Mikaelsons. That will come in handy," Cassie said and she snapped her fingers. Damon's and Hayley's necks snapped to the side and they dropped to the floor while the girl began to hum an unfamiliar tune.

**This story will updated on Saturdays for the next three weeks with the finale appearing on New Year's Day; unless the Fanfiction site goes down. **

**Peace, **

**Jessica**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, my lovely readers. We're getting more Matt here where we can appreciate the old Matt. On with the show…**

Chapter 5: Why Do They Always Forget Me?

Matt had just finished unpacking his things when he heard a wail coming from down the hall. If it had been an adult's cry, he might have decided to not check up on it but the sound of a baby set his instincts off. The champagne in his system made his reflexes a little sluggish but he still found his way out into the hallway.

"Everything okay?" he called, taking a cautious step outside the bedroom he'd been offered to stay in. His eyes darted around, half-expecting Klaus to come out of the shadows to rip his head off for daring to speak, period.

No one answered and Klaus did not appear to kill him. Matt decided to keep walking, closer to where the baby was crying to peer into a nursery. A man stood inside the room, holding a baby who would not stop crying. Klaus' kid. And the guy, Hayley Marshall's—the wolf girl who had done so some damage to his friend, Ty's life—fiancé.

"Can I help you?" the wolf man asked, glaring at Matt.

"Yeah. I mean _no_. Is there anything… Can I… Never mind." Matt shook his head. He started to leave and then turned back around. "You know, my really good friend is a werewolf. I know that that probably doesn't mean anything to you but what I'm trying to say is: I'm wolf friendly and if I can help you. I _will_." Nodding, Matt turned, again, to leave.

"Hey. I think maybe I _could_ use some help. Usually Hope goes right to sleep when I hold her. But I think she's upset about her mom. If you could take her for a minute so I can call Hayley and see what's up, that would be helpful," the wolf man told Matt.

Stepping into the room, Matt took the baby who stared up at him with wide, curious eyes. "Hey, she's really cute. Doesn't look anything like Klaus."

The wolf man laughed, pulling out his phone and began to dial a number. "Hayley, pick up… Hayley. You're not answering your phone. If you don't answer _soon_, I'm going to find someone to look after Hope and come looking for you…" the wolf man paused, staring at the ceiling before adding. "I love you." Hanging up, he looked at Matt. "You calmed her down quick."

"Oh, _yeah_. Looks like I did," Matt laughed.

"Is this a private party or is _anyone_ invited?" an unfamiliar man stepped into the room and Jackson glared at him, his hands balling into fists.

"Get out of here, Kol," Jackson snarled, taking a step closer to Kol? Huh!

"As you wish. I just wanted to check in on my favorite niece," Kol said, walking toward the baby with a wide smile when Jackson stepped between the two. Kol's smile dropped. "You know I can make you feel more pain than you do during the full moon. Do me a favor and go chase your bloody tail."

"Get the hell _out_!" Jackson growled and Matt backed up into the crib, groaning in pain. Hope began to wail, placing a tiny fist against her cheek as tears ran down it.

"What is the meaning of _this_?" Elijah Mikaelson, in all of his suit wearing glory, appeared in the room with a frown directed at everyone but the baby. "Kol, why is it that I seem to find you _everywhere_, agitating everyone?"

"You mean _irritating_, unless you _admit_ that they were _already_ a problem which I could _easily_ rectify if only you would allow me to, Elijah, oh, _please_." Kol's grin became gleeful as he stared at his older brother.

"Kol, you will do _no_ such thing," Elijah snapped, staring Kol down, who began to pout, taking a step away from his brother. "Jackson, have you heard from Hayley? She and the others left over an hour ago. We should have heard from them by now."

"It took me an _hour_ to unpack?" Matt felt confused.

No one paid Matt any attention. He was used to it by now. He, Tyler, and Jeremy tended to be regulated into B team status most of the time, unless they did something stupid, like try to kill Damon, Enzo, Stefan, Caroline, Elena, Klaus. The list went on.

"I just called her," Jackson said.

"Good on you. And if she _truly_ fancied you, like she fancies _Elijah_, she might return your call," Kol interjected himself into the conversation, earning a glare from Elijah and Jackson. "And if you're both so concerned about the welfare of the Mama Wolf, why don't you join forces and start a search party? Matt and I are _perfectly_ able to care for a baby."

"I do _not_ see you and Matt getting on long enough to care for a _lab_ _rat_, let alone a _child_," Elijah replied, adjusting his tie and looking from one to the other.

"Oh, brother, Matt and I have _bonded_. I spoke to him while I was on The Other Side. I showed him a _bit_ of humanity and he showed me a _mere_ ounce of pity. Now we are the _greatest_ of mates," Kol walked over to Matt and threw an arm around Matt's shoulders. "Besides, I am a warlock now, I do not feel the need to suck the boy dry and leave his carcass in a sewer."

"You _what_?" Matt looked horrified.

Jackson jumped in. "_Look_, Elijah, I don't like the idea any better than you do, and Hayley will _probably_ kill me, but I think something might be wrong. We should go. Now!"

Elijah looked at Matt and Kol again. "_Right_. Kol, if I return to find a single hair on that child's head harmed, you _will_ deal with me."

Kol smiled. "Do not worry, brother. Our little Hope is in safe hands."

Elijah gave them another warning look before leaving the room. Jackson followed him. Now Matt was alone, with Kol. What had he done to deserve this?

"Now that they're gone, we're going to visit my favorite witch," Kol announced. "Come, Matt." Kol walked out of the room and Matt looked around the nursery. Maybe he should stay here. "I think I should stay here, wait for Rebekah to show up," he called after Kol.

"Good on you. Unfortunately, my dear sister will _not_ be returning any time _soon_ since I sent her for a little stay with some less savory witches. An error I am intent on correcting with my witch." Kol continued to walk down the stairs and out into the courtyard.

"You think we should leave a note?" Matt cried. If Klaus came home and found his kid missing, he would definitely kill Matt for taking her.

"_Note_? _No_, we'll be back before they are." Kol walked through the gate and Matt felt his stomach twist as he followed the newly resurrected enemy of most of his friends. Jeremy would freak if he saw Matt now. Elena would not be happy. Damon, Matt didn't care too much about what Damon thought. Then again, Tyler would be pissed if he knew that Matt was babysitting for the child of Klaus and Hayley. Maybe he just wouldn't tell his friend what he'd been up to. But Damon or Enzo might. Damn it.

"Maybe I should stay behind. Isn't it a _bad_ thing to leave your home without anyone there?" Matt tried again. "You know, man the fort?"

Kol glanced back at Matt. "Good grief, Matt, be a big boy and try to keep up."

Matt sighed, looked down at Hope, who was looking around them and babbling to herself. If only he understood her. Matt bet that Hope knew more about what was going on around them than her uncle did. "Hey, kid, you got _anything_ to tell me?" he asked.

Hope looked up at him with so much intelligence that Matt felt like she was hypnotizing him, literally. "Hey, Kol, Hope's _not_ an ordinary baby, is she?"

"What was your _first_ clue?" Kol asked, turning around a corner. Matt hurried after him. They walked into the building, up the stairs and Kol knocked on a door. "Davina," he called.

A girl, who was about the same age as Matt was when he got dragged into the supernatural chaos, answered the door. "Kol. Who are _you_?" she demanded, her gaze focusing on Matt. Nope. Not an ordinary teenage girl.

"Witch friendly!" Matt cried, he would have held up his hands to show he wasn't there to do damage but he had his arms full of supernatural baby.

"O-kay," Davina looked amused for a second before she turned to Kol. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Thought I would stop by for a chat. Matt, you can stay out _here_. If anyone tries to take the baby, _scream_ like the girl I know you are on the inside." Kol pulled the door behind him to shut it.

Davina's words came out before the door shut. "Kol, were you _always_ so sexist?"

"You weren't complaining when I saved you from that pack of vamps last night," Kol could be heard through the door and then Matt would need super-hearing to know what they were talking about.

Bouncing the baby on his hip, Matt looked around himself. He did not like being out here, by himself. Did Kol really have to talk to the other witch by himself? Lifting his hand to knock on the door, he jumped back when Kol opened it. "Right, then. We'll keep trying," he muttered to himself, closing it behind him.

"Are we going to go _find_ Rebekah?" Matt asked, feeling eager to be her hero for once.

"_No_. I have _other_ things to attend to," Kol said absently when his phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out, frowned and then shoved it back in his pocket. "Duty calls. Please, do be _careful_ with her." Kol kissed Hope on the forehead before he headed for the stairs.

"Where are you _going_?" Matt yelled, trying to keep up with Kol who you would think would be slower as a warlock. Either that or Matt had become slower since his football glory days.

"I've got a meeting to attend. You can get the baby back home, can't you?" Kol's eyebrows rose and then he opened the door to the building. Matt tried to follow him but Kol became swallowed in a crowd.

"Shit!" Matt cried. Looking down at Hope, he shook his head. "I am _so_ sorry," he told the baby.

Hope did not seem to mind when Matt became utterly and completely lost. She fell asleep for a couple of minutes before looking down the street at a young blonde woman walking down the street in long strides. Matt looked at the baby whose gaze stayed on the woman. He felt like his legs were working against his will as he followed the woman. "Ma'am?" he called after her.

The woman turned around and the breath in Matt's throat caught. "Yes?" she replied, a smile lighting up her green eyes. "Oh, my God! Hope? Who are _you_? What are you _doing_ with _that_ child?" the woman demanded, reaching for Hope.

"Wait a minute!" Matt held up a hand and held the child away from her. "Who are _you_?"

"I asked you _first_!" the woman's eyes widened and stared up at Matt with a glare that might be more frightening if she were a vamp or wolf or witch or something like that. Since she didn't try to bite him or hit him with a magic whammy, Matt figured she might just be a human. Why would a human know about the precious cargo he held?

"I'm Matt Donavon. I'm here with friends who know the Mikaelsons. Her uncle Kol asked me to take care of her," Matt explained.

"_Kol_? That makes a lot more sense. Where's Klaus?" the woman asked, pulling out a phone and looking at the screen.

"He's looking for a missing friend of mine," Matt told her, hoping that she was okay to be talking to.

The woman frowned. "One of your friends? Human? Or other?"

"_Other_," Matt replied. "You still didn't give me a name."

"Cami O'Connell," the woman held out a hand and Matt shook it. "You were in the bar earlier with those people that Klaus was talking to."

"Yeah. Now, I remember you. Sorry. Too much champagne on our plane. Do you know where Klaus lives? I don't want him to come home, find his kid gone and come looking to kill me," Matt said.

"Yeah. I can walk with you." Cami offered. They walked back toward the compound.

"You know, I used to work part-time as a manager at the Mystic Grill, back home," Matt told Cami.

"_Really_?" Cami smiled at him. "And is your town overrun with supernatural creatures that make your life so much _more_ entertaining?"

"You bet." Matt laughed. "It's always _fun_ being the human sidekick."

Cami grinned and Matt thought that maybe being in New Orleans really was sort of cool since he had good company. If his friends came back safely, then he might even come visit again, especially if it meant seeing the female version of himself more often.

**Thank you for reading, faving, following and reviewing. **

**Answer to guest review: **

**ScarletRose: Hey! I know! I miss Dalaric as a fab bromance but right now things are looking pretty bad for them. Why? Oh, why? :''(**

**Peace, **

**Jessica**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, my lovely readers. We've got a few more chapters left of this story and we're still in New Year's around Valentine's Day. Oh, well. On with the show…**

Chapter 6: Vamp-napped

Enzo had been minding his own bloody business when someone bloody well snatched him off the street. One minute—he's listening to Caroline bicker with that Klaus bloke—the next he's waking up in a room. No one had said a word while he was missing. Spooky is what it was. Then Damon and Hayley pop up and a witch named Cassie. Remind him not to go out-of-town on holiday again.

Damon began to wake up first. Enzo cocked his head to the side. "Good to see you, too, mate," he called.

Blinking, Damon's eyes narrowed. "Where is that little bitch witch? I'm going to rip her freakin' head off," he snarled, getting to his feet.

Hayley's head lolled to the side and she let out a groan. "Give me a second and I'll help." Enzo walked over, yanking the hybrid off the floor. Not his favorite person of this lot but if they were stuck together, might as well not make a wolf angry.

"Thanks," Hayley muttered, moving away from Enzo and looking around the room they were in. "Where the hell are we anyway?"

"Some kind of magically sealed room in some bloody spooky house," Enzo informed the others.

Damon rolled his eyes. "Witches. I say we find one of them and we kill them. All in favor?" he raised his hand.

Hayley walked over to the door, ignoring Damon and Enzo. "I hear voices. There's someone out there."

"Duh," Damon snapped, rolling his eyes. "Those in favor of leaving you behind?" he held up his hand.

Turning back to face Damon, Hayley glared at him. "You're in my town, not the other way around, Salvatore, so why don't you just shut up and let me handle this?"

"Why don't you make me?" Damon snarled, moving closer to Hayley.

Enzo stepped between the two. "As much as I love a good fight, this is not the best time. Now, let's allow calmer minds to prevail and try to figure out a way to get the hell out of here. I've had enough of being trapped in places."

Damon and Hayley glared at each other for several more seconds before relenting. "It's a holiday and I'm on vacation so I'll try to kill you later," Damon told Hayley who rolled her eyes.

"Whatever," the girl muttered.

Enzo tried not to yell. They would get nowhere at this rate. Then the knob of the door twisted and three pairs of eyes fell on it as it slid to the right and then the door opened just a tiny bit; It was enough. Hayley pulled it all the way open and turned to look at Damon and Enzo. Enzo nodded and they walked out—single-file—in case someone or something was waiting for them.

They saw and heard no one as they walked down the hall. Peering into various rooms, Enzo saw witches and warlocks all snug in their beds. Ordinarily he might take a bite but this did not seem like the best time to do so. His attention focused on one sleeping witch as he passed. A line of blocks lay on her floor as if a child had left them. They spelled out a name: Freya. That meant nothing to Enzo.

"Hayley?" the witch in the room called.

"Huh?" Hayley muttered, turning to find the girl clamping a hand over her mouth and dragging her into the room.

Damon sped after them and Enzo followed his friend. "Get off of her," Damon snapped at the witch.

"Damon bloody Salvatore, what are you doing in New Orleans?" the witch demanded, closing the door behind her with a wave of her hand.

Frowning, Damon looked the witch over. "Do I know you? 'Cause I don't hang with that many witches and I think I'd remember you."

The witch smirked at him. "Not in this body you wouldn't."

"Rebekah?" Hayley said, grabbing the witch by the arms and staring at her.

"I knew I liked you." Rebekah grinned, hugging Hayley.

"Happy reunion time is over, ladies, we need to get the hell out of here," Damon reminded them, moving to open the door.

"Don't," Rebekah cried, holding up a hand. "There are guards and besides, I can't get out of here and I'd like to not be stuck by myself."

"So we get to spend the holiday locked up in here?" Damon scoffed. "Not gonna happen, Sexy Bex."

"We can't leave here, Klaus will kill me if we do," Hayley argued, holding Rebekah's hand.

Enzo smirked at Rebekah who stared back at him. "And who are you?" she demanded.

"Old friend of his," Enzo hooked a thumb at Damon.

Damon grinned evilly at Rebekah and Hayley. "I'm thinking, you two can hang out here and we'll be on our way."

"What's that?" Hayley asked Rebekah, pointing at the blocks on the floor.

Rebekah looked down at them. "Someone's been trying to communicate with me. A girl. She's trapped in here, like me."

"Bye," Damon said, moving to leave the room when Rebekah closed the door again.

"She needs our help, Damon," Hayley looked to Enzo for help with Damon. Enzo looked at Damon and shrugged. He did not like the idea of pissing off Klaus by leaving the mumsy here and the sister and he was bored. This felt like an adventure.

"And?" Damon cried, folding his arms over his chest. "Let me guess, you want us to stick around and help you find your mystery girl?" he looked at Rebekah and Hayley.

Rebekah nodded with a smile. "We find the girl and she might be able to get us out of here and me back into my real body so I can bloody well kill Kol."  
"Killing Kol, now those are words I can work with," Damon enthused, rubbing his hands together. "Off we go." He waved at the door and Rebekah opened it.

Enzo led them out the door, having no bloody notion of where in the hell he was going. Hearing voices coming up the stairs, he turned a corner in the opposite direction and headed up a staircase. A girl in a long black dress appeared ahead of him. "Is that her?" he muttered under his breath.

Hayley relayed the message to Rebekah who did not have their advanced hearing. "Yes," Rebekah hissed.

Enzo hurried after mystery girl, following her long ponytail and watching her vanish through a bloody door. "How do we get in there?" Enzo asked Rebekah who looked concerned as Enzo tried to break the door but it wouldn't budge. Magically sealed. Terrific.

"I can help with that," Cassie called from behind them.

Whirling around, Enzo saw the girl who'd knocked him out with a snap of her fingers. She smirked back at him while pulling out a key and walking over to the door. The key slid into place and the lock clicked open. Cassie looked Enzo in the eye and he got a feeling that the person looking back at him was much older than seventeen.

Rebekah stepped around Enzo and into the room first. Hayley went in next. Damon followed the hybrid girl and Enzo followed his friend. Cassie came in and closed the door. This did not make Enzo feel calm, rather the opposite.

"Is this some kind of trap?" Enzo demanded of Cassie who dropped to the floor.

"Who is she?" Hayley asked Rebekah.

"I don't know," Rebekah replied.

Enzo focused on the glass coffin in the middle of the room. A woman lay inside it and by the looks of it—she was waking up—Enzo hoped she was a friendly witch. Given the fact that she had been locked away, he suspected that was not the case. The lid moved and the woman sat up, sucking in a deep breath, her eyes still closed.

"Freya?" Enzo tried. Just a guess, really.

Her head turned in Enzo's direction. The same eerie smirk that the Cassie girl had worn appeared on this woman's face. "You're astute, Enzo," she said, holding out a hand.

Moving over to the coffin, Enzo helped Freya out of the coffin. "Thank you," she said, smoothing her dress before turning to Rebekah. "Sister," she greeted Rebekah.

Rebekah's mouth opened and her eyes widened. "Oh," she cried.

"I have longed to meet you," Freya said, taking Rebekah's hand. "We must go now." Without another word, Freya led them out of the room and down the hall.

On their way down the stairs, they heard more voices and Freya sighed as a pair of witches came toward them. "What are you doing out of your rooms?" the female demanded.

Rebekah tensed and Hayley let out a snarl. Damon and Enzo moved into position to fight but Freya smirked before she lifted her hands and sent them flying back down the stairs. Their bodies slammed into the floor. Damon went down to make sure they were dead. "Nice work," he called to Freya.

Freya continued to smirk and Enzo remembered who it reminded him of. Klaus. She looked like Klaus. Bloody hell. Not a surprise since she was Rebekah's sister but Enzo wondered how many Mikaelsons there were.

The group left the house and Rebekah stopped near the gate. "We can't leave."

"Of course we can," Freya said and then she did another of her little magic tricks. Enzo found himself smirking. He had a soft spot for strong women.

Rebekah looked relieved as they left the grounds. "Thank God. I thought I'd be in there forever."

"Good thing you Mikaelsons keep popping up out of nowhere then," Damon grumbled. He did not seem to appreciate the newest addition to the family.

Hayley had fallen into step with the Mystic Falls gang while Rebekah walked ahead with Freya. "Feeling left out?" Enzo teased her.

Hayley frowned at him but didn't bother replying. Once they got to the compound, she walked through the gates, ignoring Klaus' "Where the bloody hell have you been?"

Klaus and Caroline stood in the middle of the courtyard with Matt and the bartender girl. "Where's Elena?" Damon demanded.

"Damon, where have you been?" Elena shouted, coming running down the side stairs and throwing herself into Damon's arms. "We were just about to go looking for you."

"Yes," Klaus muttered, rolling his eyes.

Caroline elbowed Klaus. "He's grumpy because we're behind schedule for the big New Year's bash tomorrow. Something about someone eating the florist or was is the caterer? No big deal; we'll get it done." Her bright smile made Enzo feel a pang while Klaus watched her with a smile of his own. Then Caroline stopped. "Who are you two?" she asked.

"That is a good question," Elijah called, coming down the stairs and staring at the newcomers in a not-so-friendly manner.

"Can't you recognize your own sister?" Kol called, coming in with a short brunette girl. "Hello, Bekah," he called.

"Kol, I'm going to flay you alive," Rebekah threatened her brother.

"Rebekah," Klaus cried, looking his sister over. "Good to have you home for the holiday."

"Oh, Nik, just because you're shagging Caroline, again, doesn't mean you need to pretend to be nice. We know it's not you," Rebekah retorted with a smile.

Klaus chuckled before looking at the other woman. "Which makes you?"

"Freya," Freya said, looking at Elijah.

Elijah's jaw dropped and he stared at his sister. "You're home?" he looked undone.

Enzo watched Klaus' eyes become hooded. He was not the trusting type. Rebekah and Elijah were acting like Freya was a late arriving Christmas present. Kol, on the other hand, came over and looked Freya over. "Does this mean we have another sibling? I would have voted for a brother to replace Finn with."

"Shut up, Kol," Rebekah and Elijah cried.

"Yes, do shut up, Kol, and do not get to cozy, sister," Klaus added, glaring at Freya. "Some of us are not so gullible."

"Come now, Niklaus, it is a holiday," Freya replied. "Let us set aside our cares for tonight and tomorrow then we can get into family business."

Klaus sneered, turning around and walking away. Caroline followed him. Elijah, Rebekah and Kol went after their brother while Kol's girl went to talk with the bartender.

Damon and Elena were fussing over each other, leaving Enzo all alone. Maybe he'd go out for a drink and possibly slip off into the night, see where the road took him. "And where are you going?" Freya demanded.

Enzo stopped. "Out for a bit of fun," he told her.

Freya smirked. "Without me?"

"My sorry, love, I didn't know you'd want to come. Thought you'd want to stay back, bond with your family," Enzo told her.

Freya sighed, looking back at the house. "I do. But I think I'll allow them a few hours to become used to the idea of me. Niklaus especially. Besides, I have been trapped in a coma-like spell for the better part of a century."

"I was held against my will in a lab by a mad scientist for eighty years," Enzo said.

Freya gave him a sympathetic look. "Then I suppose we both have a lot of living to do. Shall we?"

**Thank you reading, faving, following and reviewing. **

**Peace, **

**Jessica**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, my lovely readers. We've got some Delena for those of you miss them and this is the next to last chapter. On with the show…**

Chapter 7: Because I Love You!

Damon woke up the day after being kidnapped. Why should he have known that being in New Orleans would end up with something freakin' weird happening to him? His mind felt blurry until he felt a nose nuzzle into his chest. Oh, yeah. That's what happened last night.

"Damon, can we talk?" Elena asked him, following him into the room they were sharing—thanks to that fact that there weren't that many rooms at the inn.

Damon rolled his eyes, took off his jacket and tossed it over a chair in the corner. "It's been a long day, Lena. I've got to get some sleep."

Elena huffed and he sighed, turning around and staring at his ex. "What?" he snapped, widening his eyes to show his annoyance. He should just go catch up with Enzo and the new Mikaelson sister to see what kind of craziness they could become a part of.

Walking over to Damon, Elena stopped inches from him. She looked nervous. Usually he'd enjoy this. He liked it when she got all worked up before delivering one of her speeches that would end with them naked and happy. Right that moment, he wanted to run from the room. He was trying to let her go and being here felt like torture.

"Damon, when we realized that you were missing; I panicked. I felt, like more afraid, than I've ever felt in my whole life. If something happened to you. I don't think I'd ever get over it." Elena said, stepping closer to him and wrapping her arms around his neck. "I can't live in a world that you're not a part of."

"What are you trying to say, Elena?" Damon demanded, feeling his heart pounding away in his chest.

"I love you, Damon Salvatore, and I don't want to waste another minute not being with you," Elena proclaimed and Damon kissed her, spinning them around and falling on the guest bed.

"Good morning, sleep head," Damon whispered to Elena, kissing the top of her head.

Elena's head shot up and stared at Damon with wide, shocked eyes before she stumbled off the bed, wrapping a sheet around her. "Damon? What's going on? How did I get here? What happened last night?" she cried, looking around the room like she didn't remember it.

Damon felt his heart squeeze painfully. Of course, with his luck, she'd turn out to have another memory lapse and all the joy in his life would go right down the drain. "Elena, you're in New Orleans," Damon told her slowly, getting to his feet while Elena stared at him through her large eyes that melted him.

"Gotcha!" Elena shouted, laughing, and Damon let out a growl, moving across the bed and grabbing her. She fell underneath him, letting out a shriek of laughter while he buried his face in her neck. "I'm sorry. Did you really think I forgot, again?"

"Yes, and I can think of any number of ways that you can make it up to me," Damon replied, tugging at the sheet.

"Enough already. Some of us actually need to sleep!" Hayley yelled, flinging the door open and Elena let out a startled gasp, covering herself up. Hayley stood in the doorway with her baby on her hip. The child sucked on her thumb, her eyes red-rimmed. "You know, my kid has supernatural hearing and can't sleep with you two acting like a couple of idiots all night long?"

"Sorry," Elena said, scooting off the side of the bed. "We were just about to come downstairs."

Damon rolled his eyes, glaring at Hayley. "Thanks for that Wolf Mommy," he snarked, getting to his feet and wrapping a sheet around his waist.

"Elena!" Caroline called, coming to stand beside Hayley. "Good morning, Hayley. Hello! Good morning, Hope!" she greeted the mother and super baby. "Oh, you look even cuter in the morning," she began to make cooing noises at the baby and Damon had to stop himself from gagging. Yeah, the kid was cute but come on, already. Get over it.

"Anyone who doesn't want a show: Get out!" Damon ordered the females who weren't sharing his bed.

Hayley and Caroline gave him withering looks before they walked out the door. "Elena, we're going downstairs talking about Hayley's wedding. She seriously needs help with fashion tips and bridal everything!" Caroline called on her way down the hall.

"Shut it, Forbes," Hayley warned.

Damon rolled his eyes. Walking into the bathroom, he found that Elena had already showered and was brushing her hair. "Hey, I thought you would wait for me," he complained.

"Do you really think that leaving Caroline and Hayley alone is a good idea?" Elena inquired.

Damon smirked at her in the mirror. "They have Elijah to keep them from ripping each other's throats out. And Klaus. Maybe. It's their problem. We're on vacation. That means we're supposed to be having fun."

"Yes, a friends' vacation. Matt's here and we have to make sure he lives through this trip. And what about Enzo? Aren't you at all concerned that he took off with that new Mikaelson sister who we know nothing about?" Elena quipped, turning around and sliding her arms around his neck and her fingers into his hair.

Damon cocked his head to the side. "Matt is a big boy. And he's hanging out with that human waitress who seems to be pretty alive to me. As for Enzo, he needs to have a little fun and so does that Freya chick. Let them blow off some steam." Picking Elena up, Damon carried her into the shower. "Speaking of steam," he said, turning on the water. Elena giggled as he began to kiss her neck, all arguments forgotten.

Walking downstairs with Elena on his arm, Damon felt pretty damned good until he got downstairs to find everyone yelling at each other. "You bloody well had me locked up in that bloody house and I could have been killed!" Rebekah accused Kol.

"You look very much alive to me, sister!" Kol retorted, picking up a roll and moving to take a bite when Rebekah waved a hand and Kol's roll went flying. "Hey!" he yelled, waving a hand and sending his sister's drink flying, orange juice spilling over her red top.

"You!" Rebekah cried.

"Stop this at once!" Elijah ordered his younger siblings.

Klaus leaned back in his seat. "Let them get it out, brother!" he cried, turning to Caroline who seemed to be avoiding him. "How is your breakfast, darling?" he inquired.

Caroline started to answer when Enzo came in, singing at the top of his lungs. "I kissed a girl and I liked it," Enzo sang and Damon's eyebrows rose. Now he knew Elena was right. He should have kept a better eye on Enzo if his poor friend was going to start singings Katy Perry songs.

Freya danced into the courtyard, her long hair flying around her as she took Enzo's hand and they spun around in wide circles. "You are the best company a girl could ask for," she cried with a laugh.

"You say that now but you've yet to see what I can offer," Enzo told her with a grin.

"Ahem," Elijah coughed to gain the drunken couple's attention who had begun to make out right in front of the entire family. "Perhaps you might take the time to dine with your family, Freya," he suggested, getting up and waiting for Freya to take a seat.

Freya looked at Elijah with a wide smile. "Elijah, thank you for the invitation." She moved to take a seat next to Klaus who got to his feet, blocking her way.

"I suspect that our new sister has much more interesting places to be," Klaus cried, narrowing his eyes at Freya. "You understand that these are the holidays and given the fact that we have yet to figure out where on earth you came from, we would prefer to keep the celebrations closed for the time being." Smirking at Freya, Klaus seemed to believe that discussion was over and returned to his feet. "Where were we, love?" he asked Caroline.

Freya interrupted. "It seems to me that you have quite a few guests that are not family gathered today, Niklaus," she said, pulling the chair beside him out, taking a seat and Enzo took a seat across the table from him, beside Hayley who gave him an irritable look. Freya looked at Damon, Elena, Caroline, Matt, Cami, Davina and Jackson. "None of these people are family, are they?" she asked, waving a hand at each of them. "And who is this?" she asked, eying Hope.

"That's my daughter," Hayley snapped, glaring at Freya.

Freya stared at Hayley. "And you are not our family either."

"Yes, she is," Rebekah snapped. "Hope is Nik's daughter and Hayley is her mother which makes her one of us."

For a moment, Freya only sat in her seat, staring at Hope with such intensity that Damon felt uncomfortable. "You have a child, Niklaus?" Freya inquired, her tone light but her eyes hard.

"Yes." Klaus glanced at his older sister with a smirk. "and you, sister, have any more Mikaelsons that we should know about?"

Shaking her head, Freya got to her feet. "I must be going." She got to her feet and Enzo got up, looking worried.

"It's always wonderful to see you, sister," Klaus called after Freya, his tone sarcastic while he smirked at the rest of the people gathered around the table.

"That wasn't weird at all," Hayley said, pulling Hope out of her highchair and placing her on her lap.

Caroline nodded. "That was kind of freaky."

"Why?" Klaus inquired, picking up his fork. "There's nothing to worry about with that one other than finding out who she really is and what she wants with our family. Caroline, you must not concern yourself with these matters. We have more pressing matters to concern ourselves with."

"The party tonight," Caroline said, nodding, a smile appearing on her face.

Damon felt happy that Klaus had found a way to distract Caroline from her worries about her mom. That was the main objective of this trip. Elena turned and Damon smiled at her. "Are you looking forward to the New Year?" he asked her.

"With you, I look forward to every new year," Elena replied, leaning over and kissing him.

"What kind of party are you planning?" Matt asked, reminding Damon that he had come on their trip. Why did he keep forgetting their human?

Caroline looked to Klaus. Klaus smirked. "It's a surprise," he told Matt who gulped.

Kol picked up the salt shaker and Rebekah flicked her wrist, causing Kol to pour salt on his lap. "Bloody hell," Kol grunted.

Rebekah grinned. "I'm bringing Marcellus as my date," she told Klaus who rolled his eyes.

"Am I supposed to be shocked, Bekah?" Klaus inquired.

"Who's Marcellus?" Caroline asked, looking from Rebekah to Klaus.

"My son," Klaus answered at the same time that Rebekah said. "My boyfriend."

"Ew," Matt's nose wrinkling. "This family is beyond twisted."

Cami let out a chuckle. "Tell me about it and I've only been around them for a year."

Elijah threw his napkin on top of his plate. "I will be in my study," he told them, walking away.

Damon shoved his chair. "Look what you guys did, you pissed off my favorite Original." Shaking his head, Damon got up. He walked away from the table and into the house. "Hey, Elijah, what's got you panties in a twist?" he called, peering into rooms, looking for Elijah who had opened a bottle of bourbon and filled two glasses.

"Damon, shouldn't you be enjoying your precious moments with Elena. Our life affords us so few moments of happiness that we must make the most of those we acquire," he said, taking a sip of his drink and sitting down in a chair behind his desk.

Damon took a seat opposite Elijah. "Sounds like someone's not enjoying the spoils of war here in the Big Easy. What's with the depression? Did the dry cleaner leave a wrinkle in your favorite jacket?"

Elijah let out a dry laugh. "Damon, I can say that I have been remiss without your wit."

Grinning, Damon leaned back in his seat. "Gee, I missed you, too."

Elijah took another sip of his drink. "What are you and your friends fleeing from this time?" he asked, his eyebrows rising.

"Caroline's mom's got cancer and we're trying to cheer her up," Damon replied, draining his glass.

Elijah frowned. "I'm sorry to hear that. Sherriff Forbes seemed to be one of the few decent humans I have come across in my time. Is she in a great amount of pain?"

"Maybe. The docs are doing what they can to try to keep her comfortable," Damon said.

Elijah nodded. "Does Klaus know?"

Damon shook his head. "Knowing Caroline, she hasn't told him."

"I'm sure my brother would do anything to make the rest of Miss Forbes' stay here as pleasant as possible if someone were to tell him," Elijah said, looking thoughtful.

"And that person will not be me because I have to go back to Mystic Falls with Caroline," Damon retorted. He smiled at Elijah. "But you don't." Elijah refilled Damon's glass and they clinked their glasses together in a toast to a new plan for the New Year.

**Thank you for reading, faving, following and reviewing. **

**Peace, **

**Jessica**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, my lovely readers. So, this is the end of this story. Bet you thought I'd never finish. On with the show…**

Chapter 8: Kiss Me!

Caroline had come to New Orleans hoping to have a fun, stress-free vacation, Klaus-free. Of course luck was not on her side. She should have known that she'd see him but she never expected that she'd be spending the holiday with him and his family. The most ridiculous part: that being with Klaus was turning out to be the best holiday she'd ever had.

"Caroline!" Klaus called from across the courtyard.

Caroline turned to look at him. "Yeah?" she shouted, for the benefit of the delivery guys. "Thanks," she said, "you can put them over there," she pointed at a place for them to set the flowers. She would be arranging them, thank you, very much.

"The green tie or the blue?" Klaus asked, holding up a pair of ties.

"Green," Caroline told him. "Wait! Wait, which suit did you choose?"

"The black one," Klaus called back.

"The blue one. Wait! No, the green," Caroline glanced at the flowers. "Are these enough?" she asked Klaus but he had taken off. "Seriously?" she cried, speeding into the house to find Klaus standing in his bedroom without a shirt on. "Oh. Umm… I… I've got to…"

"Did you make a decision, love?" Klaus asked her, picking up a blue shirt.

"Umm… Yeah. I was thinking that the delivery guys sent us lilies instead of the orchids and I'm pretty sure that Elijah specifically asked for those orchids that hand down…that ones with the…" Caroline trailed off as Klaus unhooked his belt and unbuttoned his pants. Her mind would not work right as he slid his pants down.

"You were saying, Caroline?" Klaus inquired and Caroline licked her lips. "Flowers are pretty," she said and then groaned. "Could you put your clothes on?" she asked him, looking at the ceiling.

"I have a suggestion, Caroline," Klaus said, walking over to her.

Caroline forced herself to look him in the eye. "Yes?" she replied, sucking in a deep breath.

Klaus smirked down at her. "You call the florist back and ask them to check the order again and that we would like them to deliver the right flowers, without additional charges. And you might want to find a dress for tonight."

Caroline's mouth opened and closed as Klaus turned his back on her and gathered his suit before he disappeared into his bathroom. "Seriously," she muttered, stepping back out of the hybrid's room.

"You two should get a room," Hayley said, walking down the hall and Caroline huffed in annoyance.

"Really? Why don't you and Elijah?" Caroline snapped, not thinking about what she'd just said but enjoying the fact that it seemed to piss Hayley off.

Hayley spun around on her heel to glare at Caroline. "What I do isn't your business. Why don't you go back to Mystic Hell with your little friends. You haven't done anything helpful here since you showed up."

Caroline moved so that she and Hayley were inches away from each other. "You know what Hayley? We're guests of Klaus' and this is his house. If you don't like it, maybe you and your fiancé should find somewhere else to live."

The two glared at each other until Elena came out with a noisemaker and blew it, making their ears hurt. "Happy New Year's!" Elena cried, hugging Caroline and grinning at Hayley. Registering the tension in the hallway, she took off the cheerful, little hat. "Okay. What's going on?" she asked.

"Nothing," Caroline snapped, folding her arms over her chest.

Hayley shook her head and started to walk off when Elena called after her. "Wait! Hayley, hey!" Elena cried. Hayley stopped and turned around to glower at the Mystic Fallers. "Look, we don't really know each other that well, right, Caroline?" Elena nudged Caroline who shrugged. "What we do know is that we're all stuck together for the holidays. So I say we make the most of it and drink the Mikaelson's booze and party like it's New Year's Eve!"

Caroline grinned. She'd missed Fun Elena. Usually her friend was too busy with Damon or other crises. Looking at Hayley, Caroline waited for the hybrid to make up her mind. "I'm in," Hayley said.

Elena grinned. "Good. Okay. Where do they keep the wine?"

"I'll get some," Rebekah cried, coming out of her room.

"Rebekah, you're you," Caroline felt surprised. She hadn't really gotten used to Rebekah in the other body but she wondered how she'd gotten into her own.

"Yes, thanks to my threatening to set Kol on fire, I'm back, and just in time," Rebekah told them with a wide grin. "Meet me in the courtyard. I heard Caroline's having troubles with decorating our home."

"I am not," Caroline cried but Rebekah was gone. They went down to the courtyard to find Freya examining the flowers.

"You, again," Hayley growled, staring daggers at Freya.

"What a lovely greeting," Freya quipped with a smirk that looked a lot like Klaus' smirk to Caroline.

"Why were you looking at my baby this morning?" Hayley demanded.

Elena glanced at Caroline and they could feel a fight brewing. "Hey, guys, I brought alcohol," Cami cried, interrupting whatever was about to go down between Hayley and Freya.

"Where's Kol?" Davina asked, walking beside Cami and looking around.

"He's licking his wounds," Rebekah answered the girl's question. "Don't worry about him. Have a drink," Opening a bottle of champagne, Rebekah took a drink and then handed it to Davina.

"What are we, barbarians; we don't use glasses?" Caroline cried.

Freya chuckled. "We're Vikings, dear," she said, taking the bottle from Davina and taking a sip.

"Close enough," Hayley snapped, folding her arms over her chest.

"When in Rome." Elena took the bottle from Cami and offered it to Caroline.

Caroline shrugged, took a sip, thought about Klaus offering her a glass of champagne on a number of occasions and then rolled her eyes. Why did it always come back to Klaus?

"Penny for your thoughts," Elena coaxed.

"Poor taste in men," Freya observed and Caroline narrowed her eyes at the new Mikaelson.

"What about you, you seem to have taken up with that Enzo chap," Rebekah pointed out. "That was pretty quick."

"You're one to talk," Caroline shot at Rebekah. "You go through boys almost as fast as I do."

Rebekah shrugged. "I love too easily," she said.

Elena held up her glass. "Cheers to that," she said. The group of women clinked glass. "To the men we've loved and to finding the one who will love us back."

"Good luck finding him," Caroline muttered.

Elena elbowed her. "You don't get to judge."

"Really?" Caroline demanded.

"Come on, Caroline," Hayley jumped in. "We all know that it's not just Klaus who has a thing for you."

"Did you tell her?" Caroline demanded, glaring at Rebekah.

"Tell me what?" Hayley asked Rebekah.

"That Caroline slept with Klaus," Rebekah blurted and Caroline grabbed the bottle of champagne out of Hayley's hands, taking a long drink from the bottle.

"I heard my name. What are you ladies conspiring to do to me?" Klaus demanded, coming down the stairs and Caroline felt her breathing stop. "How do I look?" he asked her.

"Perfect. As usual," Caroline told, hiccupping and then taking another drink from the bottle.

"Are you getting her drunk?" Klaus inquired, looking at Caroline who smiled at him, placing a hand on his shoulder and leaning into him.

"I'm only a little tipsy," Caroline murmured into his ear. "Let's go up to your room. I want hot, hybrid sex."

"Oh, my God!" Elena shrieked, laughing so hard she ran into Rebekah who shoved her away.

Klaus chuckled. "Let's set that idea aside for now, love. Perhaps a nice nap prior to tonight's festivities would suit you better."

"I don't want a nap," Caroline groaned while Klaus picked her up and carried her upstairs. "Are you really going to send me to bed?" she asked him on the way back to her guest room, lowering her eyelids and biting her lower lip.

"Caroline, do not try to seduce me. My mind is made up. You're going to bed. I get the party set up in your absence. When you are sober, I will take you to bed," he told her, lying her down and pulling the covers over her.

"I have to get ready," Caroline moaned, trying to get up.

"Later," Klaus whispered, kissing her forehead.

Caroline woke up hours later. The sun had gone down and she could her chatter from downstairs. "Shit!" Caroline shot upward and out of bed. Running into the bathroom, she found a dry cleaning bag hanging off the shower rod. A note on it read: For tonight. Klaus had signed it and Caroline smiled remembering the last time he bought her a dress.

Unzipping the bag, Caroline grinned. Yes, Klaus' taste did not disappoint. She undressed before slipping into the dress, curling her hair, putting on her makeup and then leaving the room.

Elena came out at the same time. "Oh, Care, you look beautiful. Where did you find that dress? It looks like it cost a lot."

"It probably did. Klaus left it in my room," Caroline said.

Damon came out. "Wow, Blondie, you look smoking." He whistled and Elena smacked his arm.

Caroline smiled, taking Elena's arm and they walked down the hall with Damon following them. Downstairs, Klaus waited at the bottom He held out a hand to Caroline which she took. "Damon's right, you do look smoking," he whispered into her ear. Caroline giggled, allowing Klaus to escort her across the room.

Enzo came over to them. "Gorgeous, love the dress," he told her, kissing her cheek.

"Where is my newest sibling hiding herself?" Klaus inquired, narrowing his eyes and looking around.

"Klaus, be nice, just for one night," Caroline begged him.

Klaus looked down at her. "For you, Caroline," he said, kissing her on the cheek.

Freya appeared in a green gown, her hair in a simple twist. She caught sight of Enzo and walked over to them. "Brother," she greeted Klaus.

"Sister," Klaus replied, taking a glass of champagne off a tray and offering it to his older sister. He handed one to Caroline and kept one for himself. Enzo snagged one for himself and Matt came over to join them with Cami. "Ah, Cami, having a good night with your new friend?" Klaus quipped.

"Be nice, Klaus," Caroline muttered.

Cami grinned. "Yeah. I am. It's nice having someone like me around. Even if we're living on borrowed time."

"Yeah. Maybe you could come to Mystic Falls for a visit," Matt was saying as Klaus pulled Caroline toward Elijah.

"Elijah, looking dapper as ever," Klaus teased his brother who stood, watching Hayley.

Caroline looked at Elijah and then at Hayley. "You're in love with her," she stated. "Wow! Why don't you just tell her?" she asked him.

Klaus looked at Caroline. "You of all people should know that saying 'I love you' is not always a simple thing, Caroline." His eyes pinned her to the spot and Caroline felt herself blush.

"Well, he can ask her to dance with him," Caroline pointed out. "What harm is one dance going to do?"

Elijah adjusted his tie and headed across the courtyard. Caroline held her breath while he talked to Hayley and she took his hand. "See, Klaus, happiness is possible. If there's hope for them, there's hope for anyone."

"Like you and me?" Klaus inquired.

Sucking in a breath, Caroline took his hand. "Dance with me?"

"Always." Klaus followed Caroline to a spot in the courtyard and they began to dance. She watched her friends: Damon and Elena, Matt and Enzo and felt at peace. She felt afraid of the future, of going home and seeing her mother, of moving forward without the woman who had guided her through her beginning years of life. However, Caroline knew she was strong and she knew she had her friends who wouldn't walk away from her. She also knew she had Klaus if she asked him to come to her.

"Five. Four. Three. Two. One! Happy New Year's!" everyone cheered and Caroline grinned at Klaus before he dipped her, kissing her passionately and she did not care which of her friends saw him kissing her. Anyone who had a problem with the man she chose to spend tonight with could find a new friend.

Looking around, Caroline saw Damon still kissing Elena. Enzo and Freya were setting off fireworks in their own little corner of the courtyard. Matt and Cami were sharing a sweet kiss. Caroline spotted Rebekah kissing the guy who must be Marcel the way that they were molded to each other, Caroline thought that looked like they'd been kissing each other for centuries and probably had been. And Kol was kissing his girlfriend.

"I do not believe that anyone will miss us if we slip off, will they?" Klaus whispered into her ear.

"I doubt it," Caroline told him.

Klaus took her hand and they slipped out of the courtyard and up to his room where they stayed for the next three hours.

"I'm going to go get a bottle of champagne," Caroline told Klaus, slipping out of bed and wrapping a sheet around her body.

"Don't get lost," Klaus called after her.

Caroline hurried downstairs and then realized she had no idea where they kept the wine. "Looking for this?" Hayley asked, coming through a door in Elijah's shirt.

"Yeah," Caroline said, taking the bottle of champagne, Hayley handed her. "Aren't you worried about your fiancé?" she asked the hybrid.

Hayley shook her head, looking sad. "Yeah. I told Jack that I'm not sure that our getting married in the best idea and that we can find another way to resolve our problem."

"Because you're in love with Elijah," Caroline stated.

Hayley nodded. "Yeah. Good night, Caroline." She turned to go back into the cellar before stopping. "You know, Klaus isn't that bad. He's not good. But he's better, when you're around. You make him happy and we all know that a happy Klaus is a bearable Klaus. So maybe once you find a way to solve your problems, you can help us deal with our Klaus-sized one. Grab some happiness for yourself."

Caroline smiled. "I'll think about it," she replied and then headed back up to Klaus.

Klaus smirked as she came back into the room. "Good chat?" he inquired.

"You can literally hear everything that everyone says in this house, can't you?" Caroline accused him.

Klaus shrugged. "When it's this quiet, and trust me, love, it rarely is, yes, I can hear most anything." He took the bottle from Caroline and opened it, spraying them with champagne and making Caroline laugh.

"I'd like to make you another offer, love."

"Okay." Caroline waited, feeling anxious.

"You, I and your mother go on a trip to Europe. She deserves to do a little more living, wouldn't you say?" Klaus inquired.

"Yes," Caroline said, moving on top of him and kissing him. "I accept your offer. I really, really, really accept you offer." She pulled the bottle away from him and continued to accept his offer until sunrise.

_The End_

**Thank you for reading, faving, following and reviewing this story. **

**Peace, **

**Jessica**


End file.
